1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to photovoltaic modules and the transportation and installation thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Photovoltaic cells, also known as “solar cells,” are devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. Photovoltaic cells are typically arranged into an array and packaged as a photovoltaic (PV) module, also known as a “solar module.”
Photovoltaic modules may also be installed in solar collector arrays with capacities from a few kilowatts to hundreds of kilowatts, or more. These arrays are typically installed where there is a reasonably flat area with exposure to the sun for significant portions of the day.
A substantial portion of the cost associated with solar collector arrays relates to the transportation and installation of the photovoltaic modules. Hence, it is highly desirable to improve methods and apparatus of transporting and installing photovoltaic modules.